Sudden Turn Of Events
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Connor wanted to hunt down Charles Lee, and that's a fact. But it seems like meeting a certain woman made him lose his focus on other matters. He fell for her, she fell for him. But what if the same girl is the daughter of the man he sought to destroy? Will he accept her? Or put an end to her? Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Music played in the Whitby Manor. Carriages unload their wealthy passengers on the entrance of the Grand Manor. Footmen assisted their masters as they go down their carriage. Many of them wore expensive robes and gowns with intricate designs. The night was peaceful in the town of Philadelphia, a perfect time for celebrating the birthday of Commodore Frederick Whitby. The man was known to put behind bars those men who were trying to rebel against the government. Since this man is rich and powerful, you would expect that men of his kind would throw such extravagant festivity.

"Quit being sloppy and do your job!" one butler screamed at the maid. He slammed an empty tray on the counter and all the scullery maids stopped working and stared at the man. The said maid tensed and turned around slowly to face the old butler.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just distracted..." the young maid apologized, while staring at her feet. Her dark hair was tied into a messy bun and she snuck a few curly stands of hair behind her ear. She heard a few whispers from the other servants, but she tried her best to ignore them.

"Well stop being distracted! Master Whitby wants you to bring his food in the room. He isn't feeling up entertaining his guests at the moment" the old butler took a tray filled with food and handed it over to the timid maid. She reluctantly took it and bowed nervously. The servants eyed her, making her feel like there was something wrong about her.

"All of you! What are you looking at?! This is none of your business! Continue your jobs!" the butler reprimanded and the servants immediately went to work. Some groaned in protests, the others remained silent.

"Ms. Hepburn, you are a newly hired servant in this household and yet I can't see you doing any effort in doing your work conscientiously. I'll be hoping that you will do a lot better next time"

"Yes, sir!" she said before leaving the kitchen. The maid darted off to the East Wing of the manor, she was avoiding bumping into a guest and making a scene. As soon as she walked her way out of the crowd, the maid skidded through the hallway. Her green eyes were locked in one of the doors. The maid knocked the door lightly and said,

"May I ask your permission to go in, sir?" she asked politely and not long enough heard her master give her his permission to go in. The maid went inside the room silently, she saw Commodore Whitby staring at the window, lost in his thoughts. The maid closed the door lightly and locked it. She placed the tray on one table, and silently took out a vial from the pocket of her servant dress.

"So you are the new maid, I've heard a lot about you from the others" Whitby said. The maid's intense green eyes stared at the commodore.

"I may be that new servant, sir" she replied and slowly poured the poison into the wine. Once the bottle's empty, she put the vial back into her pocket.

"Servant, hand me my drink" the maid took the wine glass and handed it to the man. Whitby took a sip or two from the glass. Then his face paled and he put his hands on his neck.

"You-What did you put in my drink?" he demanded, trying reach out to the maid who backed away. His hand wandered on the table, breaking a few vases and other things. She took her knife hidden in her apron and plunged it into the commodore's hand. Whitby howled in pain, blood began to seep on the table.

"Commodore Frederick Whitby, you have broken the laws of the Order and I hereby sentence you to death..." she said, casting cold glare at the dying man. Whitby chuckled humourlessly and turned his head to the woman.

"I wouldn't regret betraying the Order. You wouldn't expect me to say that I should have not left that damned order. He was right all along, he knew better than the Order. I knew someone would come here and take my life. That the master will not tolerate the traitors like me running around the colonies"

"I'm not here to listen to why you betrayed the Order or you're expecting someone to take your life. The master simply ordered me to put an end to you, not to retrieve any information from you" she replied coldly, releasing her hold of the hilt of her knife.

"Who are you?" Whitby rasped, looking up at the maid who was staring outside the window. She turned her face towards him.

"Rillianne Lee" she said simply, leaning down to the man and took the knife plunged in his hand with force. Whitby wheezed as he plopped down on the floor, holding his bleeding hand.

"Tell the master that I am no longer a part of the Order. That-" Whitby stopped and sucked in his last breath. Rillianne took her gloves from her apron and put it on.

"Well that's taken care of..." she untied her hair and her long curly dark hair fell on her back. Rillianne knelt beside Whitby and took his left hand.

"And so another one is lost..." she muttered and took the silver ring from the man's finger. The woman opened the window and jumped out. Rillianne fell into a haystack and crawled out of the hay noiselessly. She vaulted on the fence and was approached by a coach.

"Were you successful, Ms. Lee?" the coachman greeted her and she smiled. He helped her into the coach and Rillianne rested her back on her seat.

"It was pretty easy. I can't believe security's too bad in this party. Now that Whitby's gone, I don't think I have much to do. Unless, the master orders something again" she explained, raising her feet on the seat. The coachman sat on the coach and gave a letter to the young woman.

"Your father sent you a letter; he wishes to meet you on Boston within this week." Rillianne sighed exasperatedly and snatched the letter from the coachman.

"I'll read this as soon as we leave this place. The guards might find us if we don't leave once and for all" she said, her gaze drifting outside the coach. The coachman closed the door and went to work. As the coach pass by houses and taverns, Rillianne opened the letter of her father and read it. It only said a few words from her father:

_Dear Rillianne,_

_There are many matters to attend to here in Boston. The Master wanted your presence in Boston. You are expected to be here within this week. I would also want to have a few words with you._

_You're father,_

_Charles Lee_


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark and silent. Only the crescent moon and lit lanterns served as the only light in the murky city of Boston. The young assassin lurks in the dark, not even making the slightest sound as he heard faint sounds approaching from a distance. The cold wind rushed to the young assassin's face and closed his eyes. It was peaceful. It reminded him of those nights he used to sit by the fire with his mother, those nights he used to live a normal life as a young boy. But all of that changed. This time of night may be the only time he can savour the moment of silence in his boisterous life as an assassin. Yet, in this peaceful darkness, a life must be taken by his hands.

Connor Kenway opened his eyes and gripped the hilt of his tomahawk as he walks through the darks alleys of Boston. No one was there except him. He managed to have deep breath and released his grip on his weapon. Through the silence he could already hear the faint sound of laughter approach him. Connor could already see light from the lanterns going near him, and the faint sound became louder. He knew it, they are here. His target was near.

XxXxXxXxX

A group of men were walking through the streets of Boston. War was upon this land, but still, these men get to have a good laugh at this time of night. Their lit lanterns were their only light guiding them through the endless darkness of the night.

"I heard your father called for your twin sister back here in Boston. Is the rumour true, Allen?" an elderly man asked a fairly young man by the age of twenty.

"Yes, in fact, she will be back here tomorrow, I think? Father still hasn't told me the reason why the master wants her here in Boston" Allen replied

"Still the old Charlie, he really is a secretive man, don't you think? Charles Lee barely gives any information to me in detail that's why I can't do anything to help."

"Do you think it has something to do with the assassination of Johnson last week? I never really expected his death too soon." A middle aged man said with hints of confusion in his words. Allen thought for a moment. From what he knew, this was the same assassin that joined the Boston Tea Party. He was there when he saw that assassin drop the last crate of tea in front of Johnson, as if he was trying to intimidate him.

"Johnson wasn't careful enough. If he was, then he might still be drinking with Hickey right now." Another companion said, though Allen was uncertain. He knew this assassin can't be underestimated in any way. He has this feeling it would do much more than that to stop the likes of him.

"Enough with Johnson! Let's move on to the engagement of this little lad here!" the aged man ruffled Allen's hair. It was true; Allen was supposed to get married in a week. The thought of his twin returning to Boston from Philadelphia was really delightful. They haven't seen each other much ever since she moved on to that town. The siblings only wrote to each other, their only form of communication because of their distance to each other.

"It's only a week away, Allen! Your bride is the luckiest woman there is, marrying a fine man like you!"

"I would gladly put it the other way around. For the first time, I felt real happiness in my life! I can finally get to live with someone I want to share everything with" Allen said with a smile playing on his face. He was so looking forward for that day, despite the frenzy between the British and the patriots these days.

"After the marriage, don't you dare set your eyes on other women out there or else you'll have a really bad time when it comes to that woman's father! Can you believe it? That lady's father is a general! An army of redcoats will come bombarding your house if ever that happened!" the group broke into laughter as they approach a corner of the street.

"I promise I would never do that! My sister, Rillianne wouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour in the first place. Even my father would be disgusted" Allen assured the men. Just then they saw a dark figure stand in front of them, as if he was anticipating their arrival.

"Who are you?!" the man beside Allen demanded.

"Allen, back off!" the older man yelled as he pushed the younger Templar behind him.

Their swords were unsheathed and ready to fight. The hooded man in the dark lunged at them, with his tomahawk in his hands. The Templars raised their swords and charged at the man.

XxXxXxXxXx

Connor took his tomahawk and hacked the first Templar's neck; blood covered the blade of his weapon and instantly took the Templar down. Another one charged at him, Connor easily blocked it with his hidden blade as he removed his tomahawk from the other man's body. The assassin elbowed the man and plunged his blade through the man's chest.

Allen unsheathed his sword and for the assassin. But a fellow Templar pushed him back.

"Allen, get out of here while you still can! Remember, your bride is waiting for you!" the Templar screamed. The assassin took the sword from his recent victim and made one swift slash at another Templar.

"Leave while you still can-" But then a sword was plunged through his throat. The Templar died right in front of Allen. Connor removed the sword from the body and pointed it at Allen.

"Who are you?!" Allen demanded, the assassin simply stared at him.

"Connor" the moment he said his name, Allen took his sword and clashed with Connor's. Allen broke the clash first, taking a few steps backwards. Without another word, Connor lunged at Allen hastily. The young Templar wasn't able to guard himself, causing him to take blow on his chest. Allen plopped down on the cold floor. Pain crept within him, but he can't give up. Someone is waiting for him.

"It is done..." Connor whispered to himself as he began to walk away. He stopped when he felt someone tugged at his feet. He looked down in surprise to see Allen glaring at him. The young Templar's face was wounded, and there was anger in his eyes.

"I won't die yet... I WON"T DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed in agony. Connor remained still, watching the Templar cough out blood from his mouth. His face and expression cannot be seen behind the hood, but Allen thinks that the assassin will feel no pity for him. Not one bit.

"Someone...She's waiting for me... A life with her... My promise...I just can't die yet..." Allen's eyes were filled with tears, and his grip on Connor tightened. The sight of the man filled Connor with pity, but knowing that this must be done for the good of others, for peace. He has to put an end to this man's suffering.

"For peace, a life must be taken. As much as I would want to spare you, I could not. I cannot spare the likes of you for the sake of a loved one. I'm sorry" Connor said as he plunged the sword through Allen's neck, ending his life.

Connor took one last glance at his fallen target, and then ran away before any guards find him. No one else seemed to see the untimely death of that band of Templars in this time of night. It would only happen in the morning, when people will see the bodies of those men whose lives were taken by an assassin, an assassin who only took a life for peace. As he ran through the streets of Boston, at the back of his mind he thought:

"Am I doing the right thing?"


	3. Chapter 3

It began as a whispering in the air. The morning had been peaceful and the thick grey clouds drifted beneath the gleaming disc of sun. Connor Kenway stood in the middle of the busy street of Boston. A cold breeze of wind rushed to him, and Connor stared at the sky blankly. A small drop of rain fell on his cheek, so fine and light, Connor didn't even bother wiping it away. The smell of wet pavement infiltrated his senses and then the rain came. He can hear himself whispering. But he whispers to no one, he is alone, despite the numerous civilians passing by. Deep inside him, he is horrified at the thought of him being alone, but here he is, standing in the gloom of rain pouring down softly into the pavement.

In days when the sky shed tears into the earth are the days in which Connor can feel loneliness swathe around him. The faint sound of rain ringing through his ears reminded him of the times he felt alone. Rain fell from the skies on the day he lost his mother in the fire. As a child before, he detested the rain for it fell moments after the fire ran out. It's as if the sky mourned with a mere child who lost his mother. As time goes by, rain reminded Connor of the sorrow that seemed to be like a blanket that covered each, and every glint of happiness left in him as a child. People around him helped him move on and live the life he chose to live.

Then the image of the young man last night flashed in his mind. Those eyes, eyes that begged for mercy, but the hate in his stare pierced him like a knife. Connor killed many men already. He felt a bit of regret and clemency to those he killed, but none of them bothered him as much as the death of that man. Connor shut his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he heard the people scurry to another part of the street, a few blocks away from where Connor stood.

"So they found them..." Connor whispered to himself as he walks his way to where the people gathered around. As he got near, he can spot Redcoats taking the bodies of the men Connor murdered the night before. Connor stood there and watched silently. His eyes remained on the body of that very man, Allen Lee that left him a heavy weight of guilt on his back.

Connor averted his eyes to his left; he was able to see two women rushing through the crowd. His eyes followed the women as they approach the body of Allen. A younger woman buried her face in her palms as she knelt down, screaming the man's name and left her umbrella falling to cold pavement. One remained standing, but she was trembling and her right hand was balled into a fist. Seeing them made Connor feel a lot worse, seeing others suffer because he just did what he thought was the best for everyone was bad enough. He felt his heart drop when saw the woman who remained standing gripped the man's cold hand as if she won't let him go when the Redcoats picked the body up.

The young assassin turned away, he can no longer bear to see what else would happen. He knew from the start, even before his initiation into a fully pledged assassin that every like that he will take with cause great grief to that person's loved ones. He knew that, but he never thought that it would be this difficult.

"Connor" a man's voice called behind him when Connor started to walk away. The young assassin turned his head to where the voice came from. It was his fellow assassin, Clipper Wilkinson.

"Clipper"

"It hurts, I know. I also felt that way when I had my first kill. I regretted the part where I even dared to visit the man's grave and saw his family weeping. It isn't a nice sight. Leaving this would probably lift your spirits a bit" he said as he reached out a red flower to Connor. Connor reluctantly took it from his friend's hand.

"I appreciate that you are trying to help me out, but I really don't mind. I'm fine" Connor said stubbornly and Clipper rolled his eyes at his friend. He may know Connor for a short time, but he knew all too well that Connor isn't that expressive with his feelings. His facial expressions are like a stone carving in which his face doesn't express a different expression aside from his emotionless face. Clipper was sure enough that Connor was hiding whatever he felt at this moment, and he decided to leave Connor alone for now.

"Well, it's still your decision. I got to go, I still have errands to run" Clipper excused as he sprinted away from Connor. The young assassin felt the cold wind rush to his soaked robes, he stared at the people who are already dispersing from the commotion earlier. As soon as the crowd left, Connor walked to the place where the bodies once lay. Dried blood was still imprinted on the stone floorings. Connor gently put down the rose in his hand to floor.

"Why leave a flower on a street stained with the blood of those men?" a woman's voice rang through Connor's ears. He quickly turned around and saw the woman who was weeping along with her companion to one of the bodies. The shade of her umbrella covered her face. It was emotionless, but Connor was sure she was trembling as tears flowed through her face earlier. Seeing her now seemed like she didn't even shed a tear earlier.

"It's raining. Why do you stay under the rain?" her voice was soft and soothing

"There's no point in hiding myself under a roof because of water falling from the sky. It won't kill me or anything" Connor smiled faintly, but his smile faded when he felt a shade cover him. He stopped and looked down on the woman who raised her umbrella over him.

"You might catch a cold" she said flatly, no trace of worry can be sensed through the tone of her voice. Connor felt his heart skip a beat. It was rare for a random stranger to show him one act of kindness without him needing any help at all. He scrutinized her a bit. Her face may be emotionless, but he saw sincerity in her green eyes.

"You really don't have to do that..." Connor muttered and the woman smiled faintly.

"Helping someone won't kill me or anything"

"Well, if you helped a wrong person and you fell into a trap, it could kill you"

"Will you do that?" she pushed and Connor grinned.

"Of course not" he stared somewhere at the distance, "Don't you have anything better to do rather than talk to a stranger like me?"

"Nothing really, but you won't be a stranger if you would give me the pleasure of giving me your name"

"Connor" he said casually, trying hard not to mention his last name. Connor never really used his father's last name.

"You don't have a surname?" she asked

"Well, let's keep that a secret first. What would be your name?"

"Rillianne" she replied, "As for my surname, it's better if it's a secret"

Connor smiled and notice that the rain stopped. Both of them stared into the sky, and watched as the grey clouds slowly drift away from each other and sunlight began edging over the buildings of the town.

"I have to go now, and you can keep your umbrella for now"

"Hmm... I guess this is goodbye?" she reached out her hand and Connor shook it lightly. Her hands are soft; she probably didn't go through any rigorous work of some sort.

"I'll see you around, I perhaps?" Rillianne called out as she turned her back on Connor

"We'll see" the young assassin replied as he watched her walk away before heading back to wherever he's going.

Rillianne approached a dark alley and halted halfway through it. She knew that someone was right behind her, but she let her guard down for she knows that that person won't do her any harm.

"What do you plan on doing, daughter? Now that you met your brother's murderer" Charles Lee stated as he waited for his daughter's response.

"I still don't know. What I'm sure is that I will avenge my twin. But, isn't he the same man you told me about before? The one who murdered Johnson?"

"Yes, it was really unexpected that he attacked your twin the night before your arrival, and his wedding. I wonder how Mirabelle is coping up"

"She's broken. The woman's beyond recovery from my twin's loss."

"I see... You intend to kill the assassin? That would be difficult, even for you. He proved himself to be quite a pain in the arse"

"You have nothing to do with this" Rilliane seethed but Charles seemed unmoved

"I have something to do with this. Allen is my son after all"

"But you never treated any of us as you child" the young woman said bitterly

"I know he is probably by far the most important person in your life. I know too well that you don't even mind if my head will get chopped off by the assassin"

"I'm glad you are aware of that"

"Now, how do you plan to end the assassin?"

"I will find a way. And I will avenge my brother. I will kill him, at any cost"

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Don't forget to read and review. Apologies for some typographical errors and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I will never own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does**

* * *

_Today I met him, the man who took my dear brother's life. I was with Mirabelle, my brother's fiancée when we went to street where his body was found. My heart was filled with sorrow and grief as I saw his cold body lying on the wet pavement. The sky was at the brink of tears, as if it was trying to shed tears with me. It was heartbreaking to see my companion broke into tears. I can't help but feel both anger and sorrow at the same time. Seeing the Redcoats take him away seemed like they made a serious crime in my eyes, the only thing I could ever do was to at least hold his cold hand one last time. And I did. Moments passed and the crowd started to disappear one by one as if nothing happened. My desiring to kill my brother's murderer is starting to cloud my thoughts the minute I saw a hooded man laying a flower on the blood stained pavement. I was fortunate that I was able to restrain myself. When I talked to him, he was too different from the man I always though him to be. I can't even help but doubt myself if he really was the assassin. I will only get to know him better once I get to be beside him. That might be the time I give justice to my brother._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Rillianne put down her quill and stared out through her window. Even though she's in a closed room, she could still hear the usual sounds of singing men downstairs. Rillianne sighed as she rubbed her temples. As much as she detests the merry-making in the tavern, she can't do anything to stop it and give her a little silence in her room. She stood up from her chair and walked to the door. The moment the door opened, the loud noise rang to her ears, much to her dismay.

"Oy! Charlie's little princess is here!" Thomas Hickey called out as he gulped down his mug of rum. The other Templars turned their attention to Rillianne who took her seat on the stool.

"Call me that one more time and I will force my blade through your throat" Rillianne seethed but Hickey disregarded her. In fact, he even grinned in amusement. Rillianne was used to be called names by the drunken bastard known as Thomas Hickey. Calling her a princess actually came from her appearance. Curly brown locks, petit figure, her face, and the way she acts was probably all the aspects of being a fine lady. She looks like a fragile doll that once she stumbled to the ground, she will break. Even though most of the Templars she acquainted with knows that she was far from being fragile, they still think lowly of her because she's a woman.

"Whatever ya say, love. Say, ya got a lot more beautiful than tha last time I saw ya. Now I'm starting to think if ya really came from old Charlie's seed" Charles Lee gave Hickey a warning stare, and once again, Hickey didn't mind him. Pitcairn simply stifled a laugh and looked away when Charles looked back at him.

"One more word or I'm seriously going to murder you and feed you to my father's dogs"

"Now, now dear Rillianne. My pets do not eat junk foods" Charles said as Hickey snorted when he figured out that he was just insulted that he was not even worth to be eaten by dogs. Rillianne smiled faintly. She always found it amusing whenever Hickey took a good old insult from any of them. The waitress put down a mug of rum in front of Rillianne.

"You do know that I do not drink such filth encased in a bottle" Rillianne reminded her father while staring at him in disbelief.

"I already paid for that. You might as well give it to Hickey if you don't want it" Without further ado she pushed the mug to Hickey who gladly took it in his hand.

"Thanks, mate"

"It's been my pleasure" Rillianne replied impassively. It wasn't long until Rillianne listened to the usual bickering of her father and the other Templars. She must admit, she missed the warm laughs of William Johnson as he watches the others. Johnson was a good man. Heck, she probably even liked him more than her father. When the thought of Johnson ran through her mind, the name Connor clouded her thoughts once more. She balled her fists beneath the table so that the others wouldn't notice her. The bickering died out when a dark shadow walked beside Rillianne. She was too busy reminiscing about the assassin she barely even noticed the Grand Master appear.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting" his sharp British accent rang through Rillianne's ears. She looked up and saw no other than the Grand Master, Haytham Kenway. He looked just about the same before she left to Philadelphia years ago. The only difference is that his hair was gray and his face seemed to age a bit. Other than that, he looks just the same.

"It's no problem, Master Kenway" Charles quickly replied

"_Same old Charles"_ Rillianne thought as she watched her father babble different things to the Master.

"It's been a while, Miss Lee. I believe you have done your task?" Haytham nodded at Rillianne. The young woman fished out a silver ring that was hidden in her pocket. She pushed the ring as it rolled to the other side of the table. Haytham took the ring and inspected it.

"Well done. I am glad that you were able to apply my teachings. Truly, any mentor would have been proud to see what his student has become after all these years"

"I'm pleased to hear that"

"Now, as to why I wanted to bring you back here..." Haytham started as he took his seat on the chair and all the Templars are all ears to the Grand Master.

"You are aware of Johnson's death, I am sure of it" Rillianne nodded and Haytham continued,

"And how can we all forget the untimely death of our six brothers, including your twin" The words stung Rillianne. She looked down on her feet and numerous images of her brother flashed in her head.

"Yes, and all of these deaths are caused by only one man..." she said, her voice was cracked and can be barely heard. Rillianne wanted to look as if she was being given another mission, trying hard to keep her emotion intact. Haytham looked straight at his student and can tell she's not letting her feelings surface.

"I am sorry for your loss. But we surely cannot let our other brothers to die in the hands of the same man. I brought you here to do a mission. You will be the one in charge of overlooking the plans we set. I will give you the responsibility to keep the assassin from daunting our plans once again. We cannot fail like what happened to Johnson"

"How will I do that?"

"It's simple really, just see to it that there will be no traces of the assassin must be seen when the plans are commenced. Until then, wait for further orders"

Hearing her mission made her heart drop. It was too far from what she wanted it to be. She was expecting her mission will allow her to get closer to the assassin, the sooner she can kill him.

"So, what do you really plan to do, Master Kenway?" Charles inquired, and Haytham thought for a while.

"We will just wait. If time will grant us an opportunity to make a change, so be it. I suppose that will be all for now. May the Father of Understanding guide us" Haytham dismissed the Templars. All of them left their seats, leaving Charles, Rillianne and Haytham alone.

"Now, Rillianne, are you quite sure you want to stay in this tavern? You can always stay in my home anytime" Charles asked, as if he was forcing her to change her mind.

"I have decided, father. Since when did you even care as to where I will stay?" she blurted out and Charles gave a heavy sigh. Rillianne did not want to believe but she just saw hurt in her father's eyes, but it quickly disappeared as returned to his serious composure.

"I'll just see you tomorrow then. Goodnight" Charles left to the stairs and Rillianne's gaze was glued to her father's back.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on him" Rillianne turned and saw Haytham with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm not really sure if you are being serious with that smile on your face. You rarely smile"

"Hmm... I'm kind of aware of that. You know, your father's a good man"

"Yeah, right"

Haytham patted her shoulder, and Rillianne looked down on the floor

"The mission I gave you earlier is a fraud" Haytham stated and Rillianne eyed the Grand Master suspiciously.

"What do you mean a fraud?"

"Charles would react violently if I told your true purpose here boldly in front of the other Templars. So, I decided to give it to you in secret."

"What is this mission that would bring you into such secrecy?" Rillianne stared at Haytham. The Grand Master only stared at the ceiling, seeing the Master in this perspective made Rillianne see a similarity between Connor and Haytham's appearance. Rillianne decided to leave that thought in her head, she must've imagining things again.

"I want you to look over the actions of the assassin" Rillianne cannot believe what she heard. It was just exactly as she wanted things to be.

"Do you mean that I should spy on him?"

"Yes, I do not know what means you will use to deal with it. But I want you to gather information about him. Find out his parentage, background, anything that we can use to bring the assassin down"

"But why do you choose me?" Rillianne was aware of the reason why. But she just wants to hear it from the Master himself.

"Of all or us here, you are the one who is pained the most. Seeing him suffer would be more than pleasing sight to you. After all, justice can be served once you succeed and his life would be for the greater good of everyone else"

"When will I begin?"

"Whenever you are ready"

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rillianne stared longingly at the window. Rain was quite frequent these days. Perhaps, the skies can read one's feelings? It seems like it weeps and sheds more tears. It was not angry, no violent winds are witnessed, only the clouds that covered the sun and painted the skies with a shade of gray, casting down an atmosphere of sadness on the city of Boston.

Her fingers laced on the rim of her cup of tea. She can feel the warm steam of hot tea touching her fingers as she stares blankly through the glass window. Her mind was clouded with thoughts about the events that happened recently.

"I would've hoped Sir Charles informed me of your arrival. But, alas, I heard the news a bit later" she heard a man's voice ringing in her ears. She tried to give a faint smile, at least as she turned her gaze at the man approaching her. It was no other than her childhood friend and fellow Templar, Matthew Bennington. He and Rillianne are both students of the Grand Master. As they grew older, they are trained to be the ones who "clean" up the mess, or to clean up those who are in the way of the Templar's plans.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. If I had stayed in America, I would've done something..." he apologized as he took his seat on the stool in front of Rillianne. She took a deep sigh before looking back at her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she said softly, before looking down at her cup. Matthew gave her a worried look. It was evident that Matthew has feelings for the daughter of Charles Lee, but it was never told if the feelings are mutual.

"I apologize. Perhaps it was rude for me to raise such a sensitive subject..."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just, in too much grief to speak of it further to anyone else..."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I'll just see what I can do. The past is past. The only thing I must look forward to is to build the better world my twin died for. In that way, I can honour his death" she said, even though that was just a part of her true intentions. Surely, being a Templar herself, she shares the same ambitions like her twin, to make the world a better place. It's also true that she sought to fulfil her brother's dream to honour his soul, but she has her own schemes she plans to accomplish. To give him honour wasn't enough for Rillianne, she wishes to give justice to his death. And to do that, the assassin must die.

"I will help in any way I can. I promise" he said solemnly as he took Rillianne's hand in his. Rillianne paused and stared at Matthew. She can tell through his eyes that he was sincere. Rillianne slowly pulled her hand away from his, trying hard not to show any sign of displeasure from such physical contact.

"Thank you. I am sure you'll be a big help. I can't thank you enough" she said, standing up from her seat and picking up her umbrella just beside her stool. Matthew stared at her confusingly.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air, and probably some time to gather my thoughts. Have a good day" she explained, reaching out her glove-covered hand for a handshake. Matthew reluctantly shook it and gave an uneasy smile.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Lee" and with that, Rillianne left to the door. Matthew's eyes followed her and watched her cross the streets until she disappears on the corner of a building. He sighed and stared blankly at the open space where she once sat. His mind was clouded with wonder as he looks at her unfinished cup of tea.

"How can she love me back?"

xXxXxXxXx

During the first blows, Connor concentrated on his defence and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. His sword is grazing aggressively with his foes' weapon. Getting into a swordfight was almost a habitual activity for Connor ever since he took his first step into the Brotherhood. He was taught the ways of the sword, how to control it, the grace, and many more things that only a man who lives by it will have knowledge of. And as long as Connor lifted his sword, his life will always be at risk, no matter how skilful he is in swordplay. Also, being an Assassin will put his life on the line to begin with. There will be Templars sneaking behind your backs, waiting to plunge their blades into your heart. Most likely, the same can be said with the Assassins. It was an endless cycle, as it seems.

Here he was right now, duelling with a Templar dressed as a Jager. The Templar was probably sent to kill Connor, so that there will no longer be obstructions in their plans. Rain is starting to become heavier each moment. Connor felt the drops of rain fall on his robes as he engages on a tough battle. He must say, the Templar is good in combat. Connor usually didn't take too long in a duel like this. In fact, he had his fair share of minor wounds and injuries.

In the right moment, Connor found an opening of his foe. He took his sword and made a deadly blow. Blood splattered on the wet ground, along with the cold body of the Templar plopping down on the damp earth.

Connor was breathing heavily, and flinched at the wounds the Templar inflicted on him. The body just lay beside his feet. His eyes widened, it was the same position where Allen's body once lay. The thought made Connor feel guilt again. How can he feel sympathy on the son of the man he wanted to kill the most? Has he gotten soft? Or his conscience is just simply starting to sink in to him?

As he looked up, he saw a woman, _the _same woman, Rillianne with her umbrella shading her from the rain. Her clothes were stained by the blood Connor recently spilled. How long has she been there?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was slightly shaking. He scrutinized her once more; her face was as emotionless as ever. How can she remain calm even though she just saw a man get brutally murdered right in front of her?

"I was on my way to a relative's home. I figured that using this secluded alleyway will get me there faster" she said passively as she looked down on the dead body. Connor stared at her disbelievingly as she knelt down and put her hand on the man's forehead. Connor barely heard her, but he was sure she just chanted a short prayer of some sort.

"Are you not afraid?" he asked her

"What's there to be afraid of?" she said, pulling out a white handkerchief from her pocket

"You just witnessed a murder! Can you not fear a man who just took someone's life in front of you?"

Rillianne approached him and Connor remained still. She reached out her handkerchief and wiped the blood on Connor's face. He was towering her, and Rillianne has to raise her head to see his face.

"Isn't the world we are living in now is full of blood spilling? Plagued with war and chaos? Filled with death and destruction? If this is the world I lived in for almost my whole life, why should I be afraid of such things that happen every day in the world I am living in?"

Connor paused and stared at her. A part of him wanted to make the world stop and make him stay like this for a bit longer. She is intriguing. Far different from the people he knew. He looked at his right and saw a group of Redcoats.

"Murderers! After them!" one screamed once he saw the two of them stained with blood on their clothes and dead man's body just lying on their feet. The Redcoats charged at them. And by instinct, Connor quickly grabbed Rillianne's wrist and ran away from the pursuing Redcoats.

"We have to leave, now!" he screamed as both of them sprinted away from the Redcoats.

Somewhere in the rooftops of Boston, a tall figure stood, watching every action of Connor and Rillianne as they made their way out of that dark alleyway. Haytham Kenway fixed his tricorne hat and smirked, enjoying the scene that just unfolds in front him.

"Well done, Rillianne. I guess, I just got too carried away the moment I brought a group of our brothers dressed as Redcoats there. Don't worry, I know the Assassin will find a way to get you two back to safety" he said to himself as his gaze followed both Connor and Rillianne.


End file.
